Demetri vs Jesse Wheeler
Joseph Wheeler's turn *Normal Summons "Blue Flame Swordsman" (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets 2 cards face down. Demetri Haller's turn *Activates "Cards of Equality", Pays 1000 Life Points (Demetri: 4000 → 3000 Life Points) which allows him to select 5 cards from both his Hand and Deck and remove them from play, face-down. Then, after five of his turns have passed, the removed cards return to his hand. *Sets 2 cards face down *Normal Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. "Vorse Raider" attacks "Blue Flame Swordsman". Joey activates "Shield & Sword" to switch the ATK and DEF of every monster on the field ("Vorse Raider": 1900 → 1200 ATK / 1200 → 1900 DEF) / ("Blue Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 1600 ATK / 1600 → 1800 DEF). Demetri activates "Kunai with Chain", adding 500 ATK to "Vorse Raider" ("Vorse Raider": 1200 → 1700 ATK), "Vorse Raider" Destroys "Blue Flame Swordsman" (Jesse: 4000 → 3900 Life Points) *"Blue Flame Swordsman's" second special ability activates: Jesse can Special Summon "Obnoxious Flame Swordsman" (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. Jesse Wheeler's turn *Joey activates Trap Card "Rebirth Tablet": he Special Summons "Blue Flame Swordsman" (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF) back from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Sacrifices "Blue Flame Swordsman" and "Obnoxious Flame Swordsman" to Special Summon "Gilford the Lightning" (2800 ATK / 1400 DEF) in Attack Position. *"Gilford the Lightning" attacks "Vorse Raider" (Demetri: 3000 → 2100 Life Points). *Sets 1 card face down. Demetri Haller's turn Demetri activates "Solemn Wishes", allowing him to gain 500 Life Points every time he draws a card. Draws a card (Demetri: 2100 → 2600 Life points) Activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding one card to return "Vorse Raider" to his hand *Summons "Battle ox" (1700 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. Jesse Wheeler's turn *Activates "Demotion" which lowers "Gilford the Lightning's" level by 2 ("Gilford the Lightning": Level 8 → 6) *Activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Battle Ox" to Attack Position. *Activates "Synthesis Spell", sacrifices "Gilford the Lightning" to Ritual Summon "Lycanthrope" (2400 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *"Lycanthrope" Attacks "Battle ox" (Demetri: 2600 → 1900 Life Points) *"Lycanthrope's" effect is activated, inflicting 200 damage to Demetri for every time a Normal Monster is sent to the graveyard (Demetri: 1900 → 1700 Life Points) *Sets 1 card. Demetri Haller's turn *Draws a card and activates "Solemn Wishes" effect (Demetri: 1700 → 2200 Life Points) *Sets 1 card "Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF) in attack Position Jesse Wheeler's turn Sets 1 card "Lycanthrope" attacks "Vorse Raider". Demetri activates "Sacrifice for Power", Pays 600 Life Points to increase "Vorse Raider's" Attack Points ("Vorse Raider": 1900 → 2500 ATK), "Vorse Raider" destroys "Lycanthrope" (Jesse: 3900 → 3800 Life Points). *Demetri Normal Summons "Injection fairy Lily" (400 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. Demetri Haller's turn *Draws 1 card and activates "Solemn Wishes" effect (Demetri: 2200 → 2700 Life Points) *It has been Five turns since "Cards of Equality" was played, all five removed from play cards return to his hand. *Normal Summons "Rapid Warrior" (1200 ATK / 200 DEF) in Attack Position *Activates Spell Card "Fusion Sword Murasame Blade" and equips to "Rapid Warrior" increasing its Attack Points by 800 Points ("Rapid Warrior": 1200 → 2000 ATK) *"Rapid Warrior" attacks Jesse directly (Jesse: 3800 → 1800 Life Points). Jesse Wheeler's turn *Activates "Illegal Summon" Special Summoning "Red Eyes Black Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Defense Position on Demetri's side of the field, while Demetri summons "Stealth Bird" (700/1700) on Jessy's side of the field, in Defense Position. *He activates "Brain Control" to take control of "Red Eyes Black Dragon". *Sacrifices "Stealth Bird" to Special Summon "Summoned Skull" (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position *Activates "Polymerization", fusing both monsters to Fusion Summon "Black Skull Dragon" (3200 ATK / 2500 DEF) in attack Position. *"Black Skull Dragon" attacks "Vorse Raider". Demetri activates "Spellbinding Circle", which stops "Black Skull Dragon" from attacking. Sets 1 card face down Demetri Haller's turn Draws 1 card and activates "Solemn Wishes" effect (Demetri: 2700 → 3200 Life Points) "Rapid Warrior" attack Jesse again. Jesse activates "Nutrient Z", increasing his Life Points by 4000 before Battle Damage (Jesse: 1800 → 5800 → 3800 Life Points). Sets 1 card face down Jesse Wheeler's turn Activates "Remove Trap" to destroy "Spellbinding Circle". Category:Duels